


Опасности работы бармена

by LRaien



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Bar, Canon - Comics, Gen, Humor, New 52, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Работать в бандитском баре было безопасно, но от кое-чего никакая страховка не спасёт.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Leonard Snart
Kudos: 6





	Опасности работы бармена

Должность бармена в самом бандитском баре Кейстоуна была одной из самых безопасных работ, на которые Барри мог рассчитывать.  
Да, здесь регулярно случались драки, билась посуда, бутылки с дорогим алкоголем («Я запишу это на твой счёт, Рори!»), бились морды друг другу, но бармена никогда не трогали, а если кто-то в пьяном угаре и пытался, то другие немедленно вставали на защиту парня, наливающего им алкоголь в правильных пропорциях и с точно выверенным количеством льда.  
В каком-то смысле здесь Барри даже любили. Иногда один или другой посетитель подходил к нему и негромко предлагал поучаствовать в «очень прибыльном дельце, всего-то на стрёме постоять, нам ещё один смышлёный парень не помешает», но Барри отказывался, ссылаясь на работу и запоминая, где и когда должен появиться Флэш.  
Договор был простой: преступления остаются за порогом бара, а бармен не вызывает копов.  
(Барри нарушил это правило только тогда, когда в бар решился заглянуть разыскиваемый в Централ-Сити насильник, и тогда никто ему за это и слова не сказал. Таких отбросов здесь не жаловали даже бандиты).

Снарту в баре нравились три вещи: бухло, стойка и бармен, который сидел за крепкой стойкой (Снарт разбил о неё немало носов и сам был бит не раз) и наливал хорошее бухло, которое не превращалось в лёд, когда Лен не контролировал свои способности.  
Точнее, Лен контролировал свои способности — но не всегда контролировал себя, из-за чего и случались мелкие неприятности. В гневе Лен даже не мог опрокинуть пару кружек пива — то замерзало быстрее, чем он успевал его допить. Спасали специальные коктейли от бармена.  
Снарт очень бы хотел сказать, что девушки в баре тоже ничего так, но с ними в последнее время не складывалось, а Лен был слишком на нервах, чтобы играть в джентльмена.

— Знаешь, в чём твоя проблема? — тактично сообщил Барри Лену после очередной покинувшей того девушки. — Чтобы тебе симпатизировать, нужно узнать тебя получше.  
— Вот только не надо мне тут закатывать лекции, — рявкнул Снарт, протягивая руку и вырывая у бармена стакан, тут же опустошая половину.  
Он не собирался открывать душу ни перед кем. Даже Негодяи ополчились против него, и Лен не мог и не собирался заново подставляться под удар. Его бесило всё, и его злость была более чем обоснована. Опять.  
— Ещё, — буркнул он.  
Барри улыбнулся с сожалением, но налил ещё. Негодяям почему-то нравилось напиваться в компании своего злейшего врага (хоть они об этом и не знали, и Барри надеялся, что никогда не узнают), а Барри был даже не против. Мета-способности испортили Негодяям жизнь, и в баре они хоть чуть-чуть вновь походили на обычных людей, а не на сломанных неудачным экспериментом и тяжёлым прошлым... тоже, в общем-то, обычных людей.  
Психологически, наверное, больше всех досталось Лену: остальные ненавидели его, а он ненавидел себя, и тащил ответственность и вину, огрызаясь на любую попытку сблизиться.  
Сюрприз, но девушки, с которыми он пытался знакомиться, хотели именно близости.  
Лен же хотел тупо забыться, и поэтому в итоге сидел возле барной стойки один.

— Ещё одна? — Барри мотнул головой вслед гневно метнувшейся прочь девице.  
Лен поднял на него мрачный взгляд.  
— Заткнись и налей мне чего-нибудь покрепче.  
Барри уже наливал.  
— Может, тебе следует что-то поменять в своей стратегии знакомств?  
— Может, им следует поменять что-то в своих мозгах? Я хочу с ними переспать, а не вступать в отношения, я не урод — чего им ещё надо?  
Снарт сидел без своих дурацких очков и сняв капюшон, и Барри, почти автоматическими движениями смешивая ему коктейль для низких температур, задумался: а ведь и вправду, Лен похорошел. Ну, как — похорошел. Он всегда был красивым, но никогда особо не заморачивался за стиль, предпочитая практичность или дурацкие сбивающие с толку костюмы, а теперь он оголил плечи из-за способностей, и можно было заметить его накачанные мышцы. Ну и белоснежные волосы гармонировали с голубыми глазами, добавляя харизмы. В общем-то, Барри и сам бы дал ему на месте той девицы, но он-то, конечно... Стоп, что?  
Мысли Барри очевидно завели его куда-то не туда.  
Барри тряхнул головой и постарался думать о коктейлях.

Спустя пару дней он был вынужден признать, что сам же и попался.  
Для того, чтобы проникнуться симпатией к Снарту, нужно было понимать его — а Барри всегда старался понять своих врагов.  
А ещё Снарт был красивым.  
Самая безопасная работа, как же.  
Страховка от влюблённости в своего злейшего врага-преступника бармену не полагалась.


End file.
